Enough is enough
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: Emma is getting tired about monkey's jokes and a certain someone decides to make something about it (full prompt inside)


Hello! This is a one-shot based on a prompt from .com

It's my very second story and English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistake (all mine!). I'll put the prompt at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own those characters; No copyright infringement is intended.

Please, enjoy.

The Charmings were sitting at the booth all around Henry; now that the boy recovered his memories, Regina spent plenty of time with him, so Snow and Charming decided to take their grandson for an ice cream.

"What is she doing here"? - Snow said, an upset tone.

"Don't need to be all nervous, dearie. I just came to remember Henry about the party he has to go this evening... and to know if he already bought the boy's present..."

"But since you're here, why don't you stay, mom"? - Henry smiled so big that his eyes got closed - "she can stay, right, grandma?"

"Sure, wherever."

About 10 minutes later Emma enters the Diner with and Hook right behind her.

"Momma! Grandma tried to reach you a few times but she couldn't! Where were you? I-is everything okay?"

"Whoa, slow down, kiddo. I was out with Hook just solving some stuff..."

Anybody noticed Regina arching one perfect eyebrow while her gaze moved from Emma to the pirate.

"What kind of stuff? Dangerous stuff?"

"Just... stuff..."

"Hey Henry, give your momma some privacy!" - Snow smirked.

Emma's eyes widened in shock.

"Gee mom, no! Not that kind of stuff! I-I mean, I just can't discuss it now..."

"I don't need to know about my daughter's romantic life..." - Charming sighed.

"There was nothing romantic about it! Ugh, you, guys!"

Henry smiled and Regina looked at him, reassurance in her eyes.

"It was probably some work thing, Henry. Don't you worry..."

Emma gave her a small smile, one that disappeared from her face as soon as she heard Regina's next words:

"Your mom is really reliable, no need to go bananas over it. Besides her love life she's never caught at any kind of monk..."

Hook smirks already waiting for the end of the joke, but Regina's words died on her throat as soon as she noticed glossy green eyes staring at her.

"What?" - The man smiles while staring from Emma to Regina.

Regina turns her gaze down and Emma stands up.

"I-I'll go to... catch some air, you guys... please, don't mind me - Emma says as she sees her mother attempting to go after her.

After the incident at the Diner, Regina is being very cautious when it comes to Emma; she didn't understand why the blonde looked so pissed, she saw people making jokes about it all the time; maybe she and Emma just weren't friends at this point, to joke with each other, she thought with sadness.

A few citizens were gathered at the Diner helping to make the decorations for the next Holiday. The Charmings, Emma, Henry, Granny, Ruby, Belle and other people, everyone having some fun and chatting. Suddenly Hook, after a few gulps of rum, decides that he's the funniest man in town.

"Hey love" - he said, getting too close to Emma for Regina's will - "did you meet Walsh's family back then when you guys were dating? It was nice? They closed the zoo for the occasion or you just had to share your in-laws' attention with the other visitors?" - Hook laughed at his own joke and a feel people followed him.

Emma gave a small chuckle but you could just see the hurt in her eyes; she was trying to take it easy, but the jokes were getting a little more offensive every day

Emma gave a small chuckle but you could just see the hurt in her eyes; she was trying to take it easy, but the jokes were getting a little more offensive every day.

"Was it nice? When he caressed your hair with its feet, I mean" - the pirate chuckled.

"At least a monkey's paw looks almost like a hand. Seems nicer than a Hook" - Regina cocked her head at Killian's side.

Emma gave a small smile, half incredulous (has Regina just defended her?) half flattered.

"No need for that, mate, it was just a joke!"

"Yeah, right. I'm getting tired of this kind of jokes, aren't you, Emma?" - Regina looked at her.

"Hm, yeah, I guess" - Emma shrugged and Regina felt her cheeks getting red. Emma didn't need help, but she just couldn't stand that sad look staining such beautiful eyes.

Storybrook was a small city, and since the main villain has been defeated, there was nothing new going on, what left space for old jokes. Leroy, Philip, Aurora, Mulan and even Emma's father didn't stop with the jokes. She was trying, it even was fun at the very beggining, but now was just annoying.

"Why don't you say something?" - Asked Henry, looking at her as if reading her mind.

"What?"

"The jokes about Walsh, even I am founding them unnecessary and unkind."

"I love the way Regina taught you to talk."

"Yeah, my mom is cool. And she's being nice to you, you know? I mean, that night, when Leroy was drunk and just couldn't stop with his silly jokes, she stepped out for you."

"Isn't that weird?"

"What?"

"Your mom, stepping up for me..."

"She changed, I guess. But, is that really so weird? I mean, you and mom had talked since..."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Now on with this game, I'm kicking your but out here, kid" - Emma joked, desperate to put an end on the subject; talking about Regina was giving her strange and unwelcome feelings.

It was 4:43pm. Emma just couldn't wait to see the clocking marking 5pm, it has been a stressful day. Suddenly she hears the sound of those damned stilletos.

"What can I do for you, Regina?"

"I'm here because Henry asked me to invite you for dinner."

"Oh..."

"Today, 7pm. Please don't be late."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Just your hungry, what seem that is going to be easy, given the fact you~re always looking for some food..."

Stunned by Regina's joke Emma blinked a few times before trying to respond, but Regina stopped her by pointing at the half-eaten sandwich over her desk.

"I'll be there by 6:45."

"That will do. See you later, Emma."

The blonde felt shivers through her spine. She loved how her name sounded on Regina's husky voice. Way better than "Miss Swan."

"Huh, Regina, wait..."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Can I... get a little context here?" - Regina spoke while walking to be closer to the desk again.

"Why you're always defending me, I mean... About those jokes everyone keeps..."

"You had enough of it, I know it. I can see it in your eyes" - Regina blushed and turned her gaze down, missing the blush painting Emma's cheeks and neck - "you... you suffered, Emma. You passed through bad thing in your whole life... I know how much these people mean to you, and you're not willing to hurt them. That is beautiful, Emma, but you cannot just hurt yourself to keep the others from hurting. Trust me; I've been there before..."

"T-they will..." - Emma breathed hard. Was truly impressive the way Regina was getting her - they will think I'm weak, that I can't stand a joke..."

"It doesn't matter how they will feel, Emma. What matters is... is you..."

"Why do you even care if I'm hurt or not?"

"You worth way more than you think, Emma Swan..."

The sweet words accompanied by a warm smile melted Emma's heart; she felt tears stinging her eyes, not so often she heard such kind words.

"Besides that, Walsh is old news" – Regina started, trying to enlighten the mood – "there is so much they could joke about! The way you're always hungry or tripping over everything, not to mention that yellow dead trap of yours..." - Regina finished rolling her eyes.

Emma smiled before complaining.

"Hey! I like that but! And I am not that clumsy!" - As in a cue Emma stood up clumsily and dropped her lamp on the floor.

Regina laughed; a laugh that warmed Emma's heart.

"Okay, let's just agree in disagree. But anyway, thanks, Regina."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you at dinner?"

"I'll be looking forward for it..."

xx

**Her idea was: **a fic where Regina starts to joke about Walsh being a flying monkey and suddenly stops. The people around them (Probably hook) wonder why she didn't finish the joke. She doesn't say anything and Emma leaves.

After that Regina snaps at Hook when he jokes about it. She protects Emma every time someone tries to bring it up.

Later Emma asks her why she's doing that and Regina answers that she knows how it's like to get her heart broken, and that Emma doesn't need anyone throwing it at her face all the time.

**What a nice idea, I had fun writing it down! Hope you like it!**


End file.
